inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan
Fan, labeled The #1 Fan, was a recurring character on Inanimate Insanity and is a contestant in Inanimate Insanity II. Personality Fan is a socially awkward and quirky contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He is the ultimate fan of Inanimate Insanity and tends to mention his blog to other contestants, usually annoying them. Although not the most physical on his team, he manages to be a smart, strategic, and imaginative one, shown when being able to manipulate Microphone to win the challenge for his team. He is quite an oddball and is really out there in the circle of normal but he it is shown that he is quite confident and self-assured in himself, being unafraid to go on his laptop to update his blog, but it annoys his teammates (particularly Paintbrush) a lot when he only focuses on other topics rather than the challenge. He usually gets annoyed, irascible, and cantankerous when people get his name wrong, especially at Lightbulb, because she usually gets his name wrong and calls him "Paper." Fan is also quite idiosyncratic and imperfect, but at the end of the day, he is a team player and always tries his best to focus on the challenges. Changing from a team player to an ignorant blogger, Fan is truly one of the most awkward and uncooperative competitors to ever compete in Inanimate Insanity. Official Site Bio Blogs Fan used to post blogs every so often on the Inanimate Insanity Website. (Link now directs to AnimationEpic's channel instead) The link was shown during his leg of the triathlon in Tri Your Best. Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Fan. Total Votes Voice Actors *Brian Koch (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Jojo93able (Italy) Trivia *Fan is the second prominent character to be voiced by Brian Koch, the other is MePhone4S. *Fan's line "No order for you, sir!" is a reference to the episode of Seinfeld "The Soup Nazi". *Fan is one of the contestants who owns a phone, the other ones are Marshmallow and Bow. **He is the only Inanimate Insanity II newbie to own one. *Fan actually writes a blog on inanimateinsanity.com **However, this link now redirects to AnimationEpic's channel. *Fan is made of Paper. **Because of this, Lightbulb sometimes calls him Paper. *Fan has the ablity to open up and glide, as shown in Tri Your Best. **This helped his team The Bright Lights win the Tri Your Best challenge. *Fan the only contestant with a laptop as shown in Marsh on Mars, however, he is the second character to own a laptop, the first being Adam. *Fan is the first male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. **However, if Paintbrush is a male, he will be the second. ** Fan is also the only remaining newbie male contestant. * It is confirmed via Adam's Deviantart page that Fan thinks Inanimate Insanity is entirely scripted and isn't an actual show with a real prize. He believes that he's just there to watch it unfold in person. * After Cheesy's elimination, Fan is the last male newbie left still competing on the show. * He is also the last male on The Bright Lights, only if Paintbrush is a female. ** But if Paintbrush is a male, they both would be known as the last two males on the Bright Lights. * Cheesy, Microphone, and Fan are the only newbies to appear in Inanimate Insanity. * Fan had a Chinese accent in Season 1, but this accent is removed in Season 2. He also pushed Baseball off the Great Wall of China, as shown in the slideshow. This may hint that Fan is Asian. * The second time fan opened up was in A Kick in the Right Direction while blocking the goal * Fan is the fifth contestant to sing in Inanimate Insanity. Gallery |-| Miscellaneous= Fan Unreleased Content.png FanPose.png|A remake of Fan's pose in Theft or Battery and the "NERDS" from Deviantart and Spreadshirt FanFan Pose.png Fanbulb2017Pose.png FanTubeNerdsPose2.png Fantube2017Pose.png Bloggy Fan.png Fan by shysylveon-d7odwrs.png Fan valentine by thetgrodz-d76c34z.png FanIdle.png FanCreation.png Fan.png Fan is doing some thingy.png Fan07092016.png Fan07092016_02.png Fan with The Egg.png Fan2017.png Fan running.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= Screen shot 2011-10-25 at 8.42.06 PM.png Screen_shot_2011-10-25_at_8.42.06_PM.jpg Taco yells at fan!!.PNG|taco yelling at fan |-| Inanimate Insanity II= Fan In The Intro.png Untitled (Time 0 00 58;23).png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.27.png Fan_Banner.png 10978628 894557307245711 996695883593828775 n.png Photo1.png Flying_fan.png Fan_(1).png Fan Hole'd.JPG|Hole'd Fan. What toppings so do we use.png Fan In The Intro.png Posting on a blog.png It's Fan.png What Picture.png Fan Popcorn.png Knife Fans Me.png AlienEgg.jpg S02E08_Fan_and_Test_Tube.png not the best time fan.PNG fan and blog.PNG 13346282_1172742509427188_530000440456300586_o.png 13166048_1153885074646265_4618473774735674272_n.png 12509812_1072597646108342_2424861464156494804_n.png Slammies_and_brighties_ii_ii_ep_10_screenshot_by_thetgrodz-d9m3fow.png Image37.png Image40.png Image41.png Image42.png Image123.png Image52.png Image57.png Image59.png Image70.png Image60.png FanCheer.gif Spin.PNG Lightbulb_and_fan.PNG Final1211.png MePhoneMePadFanEgg.png Lightbulb_Bright_Lights.png Omg_its_a_there_box.png AAAAAAA!_-_Fan.png FAN_TAKE_IT.png Everybody_up!.png Really.png Iiii11p1a1324.PNG Ahm.png 1074878 1106711802696926 8628103902218428887 o.png Image280.png 12087908 1026826390685468 8326720415969610921 o.png Image312.png Fan's electricution..png ImageFaF.png Screenshot Image 373.png Screenshot Image 384.png Screenshot Image 393.png Screenshot Image 394.png Screenshot Image 398.png Screenshot Image 399.png Screenshot Image 400.png Screenshot Image 401.png Screenshot Image 402.png Screenshot Image 403.png Screenshot Image 457.png Screenshot Image 458.png Screenshot Image 461.png Screenshot Image 463.png Screenshot Image 462.png Screenshot Image 460.png Screenshot Image 458.png Screenshot Image 457.png Screenshot Image 497.png Screenshot Image 498.png Screenshot Image 499.png Screenshot Image 505.png Screenshot Image 506.png S2e3 i said, with my, secret, weapon!!! 4.png S2e3 i said, with my, secret, weapon!!! 3.png S2e3 gee, i don't think that was loud enough... could you speak louder, please? 3.png S2e3 gee, i don't think that was loud enough... could you speak louder, please? 2.png S2e3 gee, i don't think that was loud enough... could you speak louder, please?.png S2e3 fan comes up with a plan.png S2e3 i'm the best at challenges! with my secret weapon, you have no chance! 3.png S2e3 i'm the best at challenges! with my secret weapon, you have no chance! 2.png S2e3 i'm the best at challenges! with my secret weapon, you have no chance!.png S2e3 i'll jot that down on the blog poster real quick!.png S2e3 oh no! mic is catching up! 2.png S2e3 oh no! mic is catching up!.png S2e3 well, thanks for asking so politely! 2.png S2e3 well, thanks for asking so politely!.png S2e3 come on, fan, move it! 2.png S2e3 come on, fan, move it!.png Fan being used.png|Fan being used by Knife to fan Trophy. |-| Weird Faces= Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.41.png Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.35.png Screen Shot 2014-07-22 at 20.22.19.png Screen Shot 2014-06-27 at 16.28.59.png Fan weird face (Ep 7).png Fanface.png FanFace3.png FanFace2.png FanFace.png This is pretty funny..PNG Fanface 2.png Fanny.png Fandontdothat.png Image39.png Image61.png Fan-0.png|"It's pure poetry!" IIII11-1FunnyFace2.png Fan's electricution..png Category:Characters voiced by Brian Koch Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team Bright Lights